


Just Fine

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs is getting married again and Tony, his best man, throws him a bachelor party. But does Tony really want Gibbs to get married?





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net on 8/02/2011

Sitting off to the side, he watched the party around him. The people were talking and laughing as they swigged their beers. He had planned the party, it was part of his duties, and he was happy to do it. Well, maybe happy wasn't the right word, willing was more like it or required, but not really happy. Tony glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the man the party was for. Gibbs was grinning as Fornell regaled the group of people with a story of their ex-wife. Tony could hear bits and pieces, something about her lack of cleaning skills as well as her lack of desire. The perfect story for a bachelor party.

A bachelor party, Tony shook his head; he never thought he would be throwing Gibbs a bachelor party. Hell, he never thought Gibbs would ever consider getting married again. Three divorces had seemed to be enough to ward Gibbs off of marriage completely. Evidently not, because in less than a week, four days to be exactly, another woman would become Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Daniella Sofia Garmon, Danny to her friends, was the lucky lady. A Harvard graduate, a doctor at Walter Reed Medical Center, not just a doctor, Head of orthopedics. And she was beautiful, completely different from Gibbs three ex-wives. Thirty-nine, long blond hair, green eyes, and tall and lean. A woman that was just as comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt helping Gibbs with the boat as she was in a designer dress at a cocktail ball. She and Gibbs had been dating six months when he proposed, shocking not only Daniella, but everyone that Gibbs knew as well. No one more shocked than Tony.

It still seemed like some bizarre dream to Tony. Gibbs walking in, standing at his desk and saying he was getting married. The team had all met Danny a few times, but marriage was a shock to them all. It was to be a small ceremony held at Gibbs' home, a few close friends in attendance. Once the shock had worn off and they realized it wasn't a joke, they all congratulated him. Then another surprise for Tony. Gibbs ordered him into the conference room, the elevator, and asked Tony to be his best man. Tony was flabbergasted, unable to respond at first, but finally saying yes without really thinking about the consequences of accepting. This is why he was sitting here now wishing he was somewhere else.

God, he needed another beer. Making his way into the kitchen, Tony grabbed a beer from the fridge then walked over and leaned against the kitchen counter. Twisting off the cap, he took a long swig of the cool drink then dropped his head back against the cabinet behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thankfully the layout of the kitchen kept him out of the sight of the living room.

"Bored or tired?"

Tony's eyes shot open and he stared into the icy blue eyes standing across from him. He forced a smile.

"Maybe both?" Gibbs smirked taking a sip from his bottle.

"Neither." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded.

"Having a good time?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"And um." Gibbs smirked. "Thanks for not having a stripper."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. Not really your style."

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Although Fornell was  _really_  disappointed."

Gibbs laughed. "I know."

There was a long moment of silence.

"You should go back out and enjoy your party." Tony smiled.

"Why did you agree to be my best man?" Gibbs asked ignoring Tony's comment.

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Why did you agree?"

Tony's eye locked with Gibbs. "Because you're my friend."

Gibbs nodded. "And that's the only reason."

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You think I'm making a mistake."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I don't."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tony took a quick drink of his beer. "You seem happy."

Gibbs nodded again.

"Hey, poker time." Fornell smirked walking into the kitchen. The smirk faded when he saw the intense stare the two men were exchanging. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not interrupting." Tony smiled. "Poker it is."

Gibbs and Fornell started to make their way out of the kitchen.

"You coming?" Gibbs asked glancing back at Tony.

"In a minute."

Gibbs stared at Tony a moment longer then nodded.

Tony watched the two men disappeared then ran his hands down his face.  _Get a grip DiNozzo!_  He said to himself.

**##########**

"Come on Jethro. Give us something!" Fornell grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"I was married to your ex-wife. I've heard the stories."

Gibbs chuckled. "What stories?"

"About your extreme libido." Fornell raised an eyebrow. "Danny's pretty young. Must be nice to have a woman who is into it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Gibbs isn't really the share sex life details." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony catching the younger man's eye. "The sex is just fine."

"Just fine?" Ducky looked at Gibbs, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Gibbs shrugged.

"Jethro. Seriously?" Fornell glared at Gibbs.

"Get your own sex life Tobias." Gibbs sighed wanting a subject change.

Fornell shook his head. "Believe me I'm trying."

The group laughed.

"Fine, DiNotzo?" Fornell looked at the young man. "Regale us with one of your conquests."

"Oh, no. It's-" Tony shook his head.

Gibbs smirked. "Can't decide which story to tell?"

Tony didn't reply.

"Never known you to not want to share." Gibbs chuckled.

"Been busy lately." Tony cleared his throat. "Work, best man stuff."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony wondering why he was so uncomfortable.

"Can we just play some poker?" Ducky sighed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he threw his bet into the pot.

**##########**

"Night." Gibbs nodded as Fornell climbed into the car with Palmer and Ducky. They pulled away and Gibbs closed the door heading back towards the kitchen.

"I think I got everything." Tony said placing the last washed dish into the dish rack.

"Just some empty bottles I can get them."

"Yeah, I should probably head out." Tony made the statement but didn't move.

"Couch is there if you want it." Gibbs leaned back against the fridge.

"I'm fine, only had a couple beers."

"Just say it Tony?" Gibbs sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Whatever has been bugging you for weeks."

Tony leaned back against the sink. "I swore to myself I wasn't going to tell you, I can't."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"I want you to be happy." Tony smiled. "No matter what."

"And my being happy is making you unhappy?"

"It just makes me realize I have regrets." Tony glanced at the floor then up at Gibbs. "When it comes to you."

"Regrets?" Gibbs chuckled. "What regrets could you have about me?"

Tony's green eyes fixed on icy blue. "Not telling you I'm in love you."

Gibbs' arms fell away from his chest and his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm in love with you." Tony shook his head. "I have been for years."

"And you're telling me this now?" Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Four days before I get married."

"I had to, I couldn't take it anymore." Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"Why?" Gibbs brow furrowed. "Did you think it would change something?"

"No but I needed you to know." Tony fought back the tears. "I wanted you to understand that it's not that I'm unhappy for you. I just-"

"You just what?" Gibbs wanted Tony to finish the sentence.

"I'm losing someone I love." Tony chuckled nervously. "Even though I never thought anything would happen between us. You were always there, free, a possibility, a might be. And now that's gone, you're gone, forever. Not even a maybe."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"I'm sorry." Tony shook his head. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or upset. Just forget I said anything."

The tears came without Tony's consent and he turned around, unable to face Gibbs any longer. He should have kept his mouth shut. Should have just let it go.

"You should have told me." Gibbs took a few steps towards Tony.

"Would it have mattered?" Tony asked staring at the wall in front of him.

"Yes."

Tony felt his stomach clench and he suddenly felt sick. Gibbs couldn't actually mean that he could think of him that way?

"Tony."

Tony jumped when he heard his name at his ear and felt the arm circle around his waist.

"Jethro." Tony sighed, melting back against Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes closed soaking in the sound of his name dripping from Tony's lips. He gently brushed a kiss against Tony's neck then took a deep breath inhaling Tony's scent.

"Please." Tony whispered as his body shivered at Gibbs' touch. Turning in Gibbs' arms, his forehead touched Gibbs, his hands cupping Gibbs' face.

Gibbs stared at Tony.

"I wanna kiss you." Tony said breathlessly. "So much!"

"I know. God I know." Gibbs growled clutching at Tony's hips. He wanted to give in, wanted to taste the soft lips so close to his own, wanted to taste every minute piece of Tony's lips and mouth.

Tony's hands drifted from Gibbs' face down his chest then pressed back. The force of Tony's push caused Gibbs to step back, removing Tony from his grasp. "I can't do this."

"Tony, wait." Gibbs reached for Tony's arm, but Tony jerked away, rushing towards the front door. He was already in his car and pulling away, when Gibbs opened the door again and looked outside.

Slamming the door shut, Gibbs slumped back against it and slid down to the floor. He ran his hands through his hair dropping his head against the door.  _What the hell are you doing!_

He sat there for what seemed like hours, thinking, contemplating, and trying to comprehend. Finally he stood up, grabbed his keys and stormed out the front door.

**###########**

Standing in front of the door, hand poised in the air to knock, Gibbs took a deep breath, and let his knuckles make contact with the wood. The door opened and Gibbs stared at the person before him.

"We need to talk." Gibbs sighed. "About tonight."

**##########**

Gibbs lifted his head and the pain shot through his entire body. He'd fallen asleep leaning back against the boat, empty Bourbon bottle by one side, and his gun on the other.

"Damn it." Gibbs groaned as he stood up feeling his head spin. It had been a long time since he had a hangover. Countless beers at the party, then a brand new bottle of Bourbon, what did he expect. Dragging himself up the steps, he made his way to the kitchen on autopilot. Starting the coffee, he went back into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He rubbed his forehead and prayed to fall back to sleep. Sleep would not have him, instead the events of last night replayed in his mind…Tony in his arms, the intoxicating scent of the younger man, and the tiny taste of Tony's neck still lingering on his lips.

Gibbs chuckled as he felt his cock harden slightly. Of course, that thought would cause his body to react. Running his hands down his face he shook his head. He loved Danny, loved being with her. When they made love it was gentle, sweet, loving...but it lacked desire, hunger, and unbridled passion. Maybe it was his fault, maybe hers, he wasn't sure. Either way, their sex life lacked something. Not something as much as the one thing. He loved Danny, but he wasn't in love with her.

Sitting up, Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He was getting married because he was lonely. No, not lonely, just tired of being alone. He had friends, had sexual relationships, but those only satisfy a momentary need. What he wanted was someone to come home to, someone to lie next to at night, someone that would worry and be concerned if he wasn't there. And thinking about that only made it clear that Danny wasn't right for him. She worked long hours, longer than him a lot of days. Her schedule had her coming and going at all hours, rarely sleeping next to him. And because of that she hardly realized if he was there or not. Still, she was in love him, wanted him, and believed they could have a wonderful life together. Part of him believed that too. But the larger part of him, believed something else entirely.

The larger part of him believed, there was something more, someone that could be everything he'd ever wanted. Someone that could bring out not only the gentle lover, but the fiery passionate one. Someone that could make him laugh uncontrollably then make him crazy with desire. Someone that could stand up to him in an argument, or stand beside him if he needed it. Someone that could draw him out yet be comfortable in the silence he sometimes demanded. Someone like...He sighed and shook his head.

Tony was...Tony. One of a kind. Tony could be infuriating and frustrating at times, driving him completely crazy. But he could also be introspective and sensitive, catching Gibbs off guard with the breath of his heart and caring for people. He could make Gibbs laugh with his outrageous humor and off the wall antics. Most of all, he was perfectly comfortable in the silence when Gibbs needed it.

The sound of the front door opening made Gibbs reach for his gun and he realized he'd left it in the basement. Gibbs sighed when he saw the man walk into the living room.

"Hey." Tony smiled.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to check on-" Tony paused seeing the odd expression on Gibbs face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"You don't look okay." Tony's eye narrowed. "You look like...like you're in pain."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tire that's all."

"I assume I can take some responsibility for that." Tony laughed nervously.

"A little." Gibbs chuckled.

"Listen. I know you don't like apologies but-" Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have just kept my big mouth shut."

"It would have been easier." Gibbs sighed, dropping his head back onto the couch. "So much easier."

"I never wanted to make anything complicated or difficult for you." Tony took a few more steps towards the couch. "And I won't do that. I can transfer to another team or-"

"Tony." Gibbs stared up at the other man and shook his head. "Transferring won't work."

Tony nodded. "You'll have my resignation on your desk first thing Monday morning."

"No. I won't." Gibbs took a deep breath. "That will just make it worse."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"I...I can't not have you there." Gibbs struggled with the words. The words he knew he needed to say.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked his voice shaking.

Another deep breath. "I love you Tony." A pause. "I have for a long time."

Tony couldn't breathe, his heart stopped, and he felt light headed. Then he took a deep breath, the elation of Gibbs words fading as anger set in.

"You are a bastard." Tony shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs' voice was raised.

"You heard me." Tony snapped.

"I tell you I love you and you tell me I'm a bastard!" Gibbs barked jumping to his feet.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "Because in three days I have to stand there as your friend and watch you get married."

Gibbs took a deep breath, his eyes glancing towards the floor.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Of course you do."

"But I'm not in love with her." Gibbs added.

Tony stared at Gibbs and chuckled. "Then why the hell do you wanna get married?"

Gibbs felt his stomach clench and the words lodge in his throat.

Tony saw the pained expression again on Gibbs' face. He didn't understand what the hell was causing it.

"It doesn't matter." Tony sighed. "None of it matters."

"Can you really just forget it?" Gibbs blue eyes locked on green. "Just pretend?"

Tony's face hardened. "Yes."

Gibbs' head drew back in surprise.

"I've pretended for years that I didn't love you." Tony shrugged. "I do it very well."

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "You do. I mean fucking everything in a skirt, never really suspected you love me."

"Don't even!" Tony's eyes narrowed and he glared at Gibbs.

"How does that work?" Gibbs asked folding his arms across his chest. "Just figure you can't be with me so might as well have fun with whoever you can find?"

"At least I'm not marrying someone I'm not in love with, just to have a fuck buddy."

Gibbs' face hardened. "No because that would require you to actually make a commitment and we all know how you feel about that."

Tony shook his head and gritted his teeth. "And you're so good at commitment? How long will this marriage last before she becomes ex-wife number four? Six months, a year?"

"That will still be longer than any relationship you've had." Gibbs smirked.

"Fuck you!" Tony yelled pointing his finger at Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist jerking the younger man forward. "I know you want to." He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Do you want me to take you right here, right now?"

Tony fought back the urge to say yes, fought back the moan, and struggled to not let his body respond to the words.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life." Tony paused. "But being the other man. Or some regret you live with. Even I'm not that stupid."

"I wouldn't regret it." Gibbs' eyebrow went up and he jerked Tony forward again. "Believe me."

Again, Tony forced his body and mind to ignore the arousal spreading over him.

"I'd regret it." Tony replied stone faced, yanking his wrist out of Gibbs' hand and turning around to leave. He almost made it, was just about to step out of the living room, when he felt the strong hands on his hips. Felt himself spun around and slammed up against the wall.

"What would you regret?" Gibbs asked his fingers digging into Tony's hips. "That we made love or that you'd wanna do it over and over again."

"Jethro don't do this." Tony sighed feeling Gibbs' body gently leaning against his.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I'm in love with you Tony. I won't lose you."

"We can't." Tony moistened his dry lips.

Yanking Tony's hips forward, Gibbs felt Tony's hard cock make contact with his own.

Tony moaned his fingers balling into fists in the shirt at Gibbs' chest. "Don't make me do this."

"I would never make you do anything." Gibbs sighed as his hands caressed up Tony's ribcage.

"I can't have you just for one night." Tony groaned. "I can't."

"Good, because I don't want just one night." Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's neck then returned to Tony's ear. "I want you every night."

"The wedding?" Tony whispered.

"Called off."

Tony's body trembled. "What? When?"

"Last night." Gibbs sucked at Tony's ear lobe. "You're the one I want and knowing I can have you. I couldn't go through with it."

Tony pushed against Gibbs' chest, forcing Gibbs to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." Gibbs paused. "You're the one I want."

Tony stared into those icy blue eyes, confused and overwhelmed.

"This." Gibbs growled as his hand cupped Tony's cock. "Is what I want."

"Oh God." Tony groaned as he grabbed Gibbs' face in both hands and crushed their lips together. It was all fire and passion as Tony's tongue demanded entrance to Gibbs' mouth, and it was given. The first taste Tony encountered was Gibbs' coffee, bitter and acidic, then the stale sharp remnants of Bourbon. Just as he was about to explore further, Gibbs' tongue fought back demanding to taste Tony. Tony put up no resistance, feeling Gibbs' tongue run across his lips, brush against his teeth then devour his mouth.

Tony's hands locked in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, drawing Gibbs away from his lips slightly. Then Tony bit down gently at Gibbs lower lip, eliciting a low growl from Gibbs, before Tony captured both lips again.

Gibbs' hands slipped in between them, his fingers grabbing the middle of Tony's button down shirt and ripping it apart.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as he tore their lips apart and tossed his head back.

Seeing it as an invitation, Gibbs' lips sank down possessively on Tony's throat, licking and biting at the soft tender flesh.

Tony gasped when Gibbs' tongue licked over his jugular, then bit down.

Gibbs could taste Tony's pulse; it was strong, fast and racing with desire. The sensation caused Gibbs' to snarl as the beast within him was released and he wrestled with Tony's slacks. Tearing at the belt, then button and zipper, until the fabric fell apart and Gibbs shoved his hand inside. A loud groan tore from Gibbs' lips as he made contact with Tony's hard cock, not remotely surprised that Tony didn't have anything underneath his slacks.

Tony's hand clawed up Gibbs' arm attached to the hand on his cock.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gibbs asked, not that he would have

"No." Tony moaned.

"Good." Gibbs gaze fixed on Tony's. "You wanna come don't you."

"Yes." Tony's body trembled.

"I wanna watch you come for me." Gibbs growled.

Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' arm, his knuckles turning white.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed as he watched Tony's face, cheeks flushed, lips full, eyelids heavy with the threat of the release.

"Oh God, JETHRO!" Tony screamed as his body gave in and he came undone.

Tony had barely caught his breath, when Gibbs turned him around and pressed him stomach down against the wall. Gibbs jerked Tony's slacks down and his finger pressed against Tony's opening. Gently, Gibbs slipped his finger in, feeling Tony tight but accepting.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"This morning." Tony moaned.

Gibbs smirked. "And what were you thinking about this morning?"

"You." Tony sighed, as Gibbs added another finger.

The thought of Tony masturbating with a toy, about them together made Gibbs moan.

"God Tony." Gibbs pushed his fingers into Tony deeper.

"I've wanted you since I was in your arms last night." Tony whimpered. "Wanted your cock deep inside me."

Gibbs growled. "You fucked yourself last night? Now it’s my turn now." Gibbs removed his fingers from Tony.

Tony heard the sound of the zipper then felt Gibbs' cock press against him.

"Please Jethro." Tony begged. "Fuck me."

Lunging forward, Gibbs' cock pushed halfway into Tony, and then stopped. Gibbs took a deep breath steadying his resolve before sliding the rest of the way in.

Tony released a sigh of pleasure as Gibbs' cock buried itself inside him.

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's chest.

"You feel so good." Gibbs said breathlessly. "Wanted you for so long."

"You have me." Tony thrust back wanting more.

"Yes. I do." Gibbs sighed, as he slowly started to move back and forth.

Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip trying to force Gibbs to speed up.

Gibbs spoke at Tony's ear. "Tony, I'm going to lose all control with you."

"Then do it!" Tony pleaded.

That was it; Gibbs let his control completely fall away as he gave into the pure animalistic need. There was nothing, no one but Tony and the feel of their bodies joined. This was what Gibbs craved... the raw natural passion, combined with the deep endless love he felt for Tony. And this is what Gibbs knew he wanted for the rest of his life. He would never settle, never be without it again and he'd do everything he could to make that happen.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled as the world around him shattered and he came.

**###########**

Gibbs smirked as he felt the warm kisses across his chest.

Tony drew himself back up and sighed as he looked down at Gibbs.

"God, you are so-" Gibbs sighed loving the feel of Tony straddling his body.

"Hot, sexy, desirable." Tony grinned.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

Slipping off of Gibbs' body, Tony dropped down next to him on the floor. Gibbs had created a make shift bed with blankets and pillow in front of the fireplace.

Tony took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"

Rolling onto his side, Gibbs stared down at Tony. "Yes."

Caressing Gibbs' cheek, Tony smiled.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I just don't want you to make a mist-"

"The only mistake I've made." Gibbs said cutting Tony off. "Is not telling you how I felt, a long time ago."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "How about the fact you have people showing up at your house in three days for a wedding that suddenly isn't taking place."

"That's a change in plans, not a mistake."

"I don't know that Danny would see it that way." Tony hated bringing the name up but he felt he needed to.

"She was more understanding than you might think." Gibbs sighed.

"Really?" Tony sounded surprised.

"She knew something was wrong." Gibbs fell back onto the pillow. "Long before any of this came up."

"The sex." Tony smirked raising himself up on his elbow.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony.

"No soon to be groom tells the guys at a bachelor party that the sex is "fine"."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "I guess not."

"Was that the only problem?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony dropped back down.

Gibbs leaned his upper body down over Tony's. "The problems were about what I want." Gibbs paused. "What I need in my life."

"And what is it you need and want?" Tony asked wanting to hear it.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"And don't say me." Tony grinned.

Running his hand up Tony's chest, Gibbs smiled. "Everything you are."

Tony shook his head and chuckled.

"It's true." Gibbs sighed, placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "I want someone that makes me laugh." A kiss on the neck. "Can stand up to me." A kiss on the shoulder. "Can draw me out."

Tony smiled.

"Is comfortable in the silence." Gibbs dropped down onto his back pulling Tony's body onto his.

"And I do all that?" Tony asked straddling Gibbs' hips again.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded grasping Tony's hips and pulling Tony down on his hardening cock. "And one other thing."

"What's that?" Tony moaned as he rocked over Gibbs' hard on

"Passion and des-" Gibbs groaned.

Tony leaned down, his face stopping inches above Gibbs.

"Desire."

"Yes." Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands. "And love. I love you."

Gibbs devoured Tony's lips fueling the arousal already coursing through them both.

"What do you think about our sex life?" Tony sighed sliding back slightly and reaching down to stroke Gibbs' cock.

"Amazing."

Tony smirked.

"Unbelievable." Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Tony felt Gibbs' hands grab his ass.

"Is that good enough for you?" Gibbs grinned.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Make love to me again."

"If that's what it takes."

"It'll probably take more than once." Tony grinned.

"That's just fine." Gibbs smirked


End file.
